Digimon Xros Empires - SYOC
by SpiritualCrusader
Summary: After the societal collapse of the digital world, hundreds of thousands of Digimon began to spill into the human world, causing mass hysteria across the globe. Amongst all the chaos, a group of chosen people arose from the ashes wielding Xros Loaders, updated and stronger than ever. SYOC. Submit OC's via PM.
1. Chapter 1

After the collapse of the digital world, hundreds of thousands of Digimon began to spill into the human world, causing mass hysteria across the globe. Amongst all the chaos, a group of chosen people arose from the ashes wielding Xros Loaders, updated and stronger than ever.

Sadly, they do not seem to get along. What was originally the group of chosen digidestined split into 6 separate empires, commanding armies of Digimon to fight against eachother.

Amongst all this carnage, only one gained from all this destruction; the undead Digital king known only as Plutomon.

As the fight rages on, will the 6 empire be able to come together to end this war?

**So, new fic, new user. I haven't established a chosen time setting for this, but I will go with the near future (Few years from now). There will be an OC Form hopefully on my forum.**

**6 empires – each consists of two Generals.**

**You may only submit one OC unless necessary (I want to decide who should team with who).**

**Be original.**

**Good luck!**


	2. Part 1 - The Beginning of the Story

In the year 2018, the world ended. The old order shattered into a million pieces when the skies ripped open, with hundreds of thousands of monsters falling from the tares. Much of Europe had been obliterated, left in only ruin. Humanity still survived, but only just. Small groups surviving in what remained of their home.

Forget what you think you know about Digimon. They are called Digital MONSTERS for a reason. Those that side with human kind are few in number.

The capital of England was almost bare of human life, with everything in the centre of the city reduced to chunks of rubble. Buckingham Palace was now hosting one of the Demon Lords of the Digital World – Lucemon. The Ultimate level Digimon sat on his proclaimed throne.

"My lord…" a humanoid looking Digimon carrying a large tommy gun said as he entered the dark-lit throne room, "They have been spotted. Black Agumon and a human boy have been seen near the centre of ruin"

Lucemon chuckled, his eyes glimmering red in the shadows.

"They're searching for one of the ancient Xros Loaders…." Lucemon growled, turning to look at one of his lower ranking generals "Astamon, though I doubt the existence of the ancient Xros Loaders, send the Cerberumons' to deal with them"

"As you wish…." Astamon uttered as he exited the throne room.

(London City centre)

A young male was leaping across what remained of Westminster Bridge, with a small black dinosaur following behind his every step. The male looked to be no older than seventeen, with a brunette hairstyle consisting of short back and sides and messy swept right on top. His attire consisting of ripped black jeans, black combat boots, an ocean blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black tie. This outfit was topped off with a pair of colour matching googles on his forehead.

"Is it alright for me to just refer to you as Agumon instead of BlackAgumon?" The male asked the black dinosaur now running alongside him, "Too much of a mouthful…"

"I guess so. Black is just to define my colour, so I don't consider it an issue" BlackAgumon responded, suddenly stopping as they reached the wreckage of the London Eye, "Something is coming…."

The boy stopped also, placing the goggles over his eyes and looking in the direction BlackAgumon had turned to. The blue lenses housed a miniature computer, based on tech used several years beforehand, allowing them to double as binoculars.

A loud howl echoed across the ruined city. A pack of wolf Digimon were nearby, specifically on the other side of the Westminster Bridge, attempting to cross as fast as possible. The male flicked a button on the left side of the goggles, bringing up a digital mainframe to scan for specific tech.

"Tracing the signal now, so we should find this device you've told me about pretty soon. All I know is that it is nearby" The male said, beginning to run once again, alongside BlackAgumon.

"Grey, the Cerberumon are getting closer…" BlackAgumon growled, stopping momentarily and raising his right claw up, instantly forcing it down to the ground, shattering what remained of the bridge to slow done the Cerberumon.

In a bright purple flash, the three visible Cerberumon merged to become Cerberumon Jinrou Mode, which allowed it more humanoid abilities and three times the power. The words 'Dark-Xros' echoed across the city.

"There it is!" Grey shouted as he ran towards the burnt Jubilee Garden.

Amongst the cinders, a small white device was lain on the ground, seemingly untouched amongst the wreckage around it. Although Cerberumon J-Mode was a mere twenty metres away now, BlackAgumon taking on a fighting stance. Cerberumon J-Mode leapt into the air above BlackAgumon, swiftly aiming his claws towards Grey.

In a bright flash, Cerberumon was pushed backwards powerfully, as the device tuned to Grey and BlackAgumon. The device became grey in colour, with yellow details along the sides.

"Ha!" Grey laughed, aiming the ancient Xros Loader he had just obtained skyward.

Cerberumon J-Mode just growled as he composed himself, preparing to attack once more.

"_Pepper Breath_" BlackAgumon shouted, releasing a blue fiery blast from his mouth, knocking Cerberumon J-Mode back slightly to secure a short spur of time.

"You think just because you have the power of a Xros Loader on your side you can defeat me" Cerberumon J-Mode growled, preparing his _Hellfire_ attack.

"_Lucifer's Arrow!_" a female voice shouted as a large darkness infused light arrow spiralled through Cerberumon J-Modes' back, piercing right through him, causing him to erupt into DigiCode to be captured with a Xros Loader.

Grey and BlackAgumon looked up to witness their saviour. It appeared to look like an angel, yet also a demon. Obviously a Digimon, but a fusion of a Digimon of light and a Digimon of death; one half of the being being of an angel, the other being of a fallen angel – which was evident from 4 angelic wings and 4 bat-like wings.  
A young girl sat casually on the left shoulder of this Digimon, cloaked to mask their face.

"Nicely done Mastemon…" The young girl chuckled revealing a Xros Loader hidden under her cloak, showing she had captured the data of the Cerberumons', "Till the next time mister Grey…"

The two were gone almost instantly. BlackAgumon and Grey turned to look at eachother, both shrugging their shoulders. They began walking away towards their temporary home, the Madame Tussauds museum.

(Japan)

Japan was mostly intact from the digital fallout. Sixty percent of the population had been killed by savage Digimon, whilst the remaining forty percent had just unexplainably vanished. Cities were empty, slowly becoming derelict from a lack of maintenance. Odaiba was heavily covered with Digimon, all following the orders of two humans wielding Xros Loaders.

Atop the tallest apartment building, two teens sat within the penthouse suite, admiring the décor heavily featured in the expensive home.

Digimon roamed the streets, hauling blocks of stone to create a wall around the city, all ranging in sizes.

"Talk me through your plan once more Rian" a brown haired 17yr old male snarled as he lay on the outdoor sofa of the penthouse.

"It's very simple Artur. We have a suitable alliance going currently with a nice number of Digimon in our armies. But we are not the only humans with the ability to conscript Digimon into our armies. That is why we are having the wall built around the city. We need to create a suitable defence" spoke the 18yr old Japanese female.

"Still…we have the muscle in my army. We could just downright attack them all. The ground forces and aerial squads could wipe them out easily" Artur chuckled as he threw himself onto the cushioned sofa in front of a large flat screen TV attached to the wall.

"And what if you were unsuccessful in wiping them out? You underestimate the threat that we know nothing about and boast about the strength of our empire whilst our enemy could be stronger by tenfold" Rian uttered sadistically as she stood in front of the TV, meaning Artur could only view her well-developed body.

She knew what he was thinking. She made a mental note to injure him at a later point. Before she could say another word, the room quickly became dark, a Digimon floating above the apartment complex blocking the sunlight from entering.

It was a large dragon Digimon. When Artur raised his deep crimson Xros Loader skywards to identify the Digimon above them. In a monotone male voice, the device stated:

"Magnadramon. Mega level Holy Dragon Digimon. Member of the Four Great Dragons"

A female leapt from the top of the colossal Digimon and landed perfectly on her feet. The two teens began to take in the new visitors' appearance. The girl looked to be the same age. although her attire shouted that she was younger. Her hair was…..different; not that of any ordinary person. Her hair was dark brown, heavy on top to the left and shaved on the right side. Her eyes were a piercing aqua blue, as if they were looking right into your soul. She wore a white blouse under a black pinafore, a pair of black tights and black heels.

"Return Magnadramon" the girl said as the giant dragon above her became a burst of blue energy that soared straight into the device she held above her head, "You should really listen to your girlfriend Artur Blaze"

Both teens turned beet red, flushed with embarrassment. They wouldn't see eye-to-eye for the next five minutes, just long enough to explain important info to them.

"You carry attack over defence in your….empire…so to speak" the strange girl said, "Which is the reason why you are assembling the walls around the city. A fairly solid defence. Why would you need to assemble walls around the city though? Your only threats are each other… "

Rian's grip on her Xros Loader was slowly becoming tighter. She did not trust this stranger one bit. Her stature and attitude appeared to be forced, as if she were stalling for time. Rian's partner Digimon was stood right behind her, unseen by others due to an upgrade inserted into her Xros Loader – an active camouflage upgrade.

"One question to you, mister Artur; What are you doing so far from your home in Washington DC? Last I checked, that was still one of the safer cities in the world. Although it appears you have tried assembling a safezone of your own here"

The strange girls Xros Loader suddenly beeped, as if it were to indicate an alarm of sorts. The black and white designed Digivice vibrated and beeped on the leather belt around her waist.

"You'll have to answer my question the next time we meet. I'm afraid that's my cue to leave. It has been quite interesting meeting the famed leaders of the DragonHeart Empire" the strange girl said as she stepped out onto the terrace and leapt over the railing, immediately falling to her possible death until a Digimon swooped below and caught her, a blue humanoid warrior with wings flying at amazing speed.

Rian's partner Digimon instantly became visible as its active camouflage upgrade. A tall humanoid Digimon, clad in red and white armour, wielding a large battle-axe.

"So, any intel, MedievalDukemon?" Rian asked her partner Digimon.

"I have received reports of this girl springing up all across the planet. Most recently near your associate, Steven Krane" MedievalDukemon spoke with an iron grip on his weapon, "Half of his army had vanished the next day"

Artur had thrown himself back onto a sun lounger, as if not to care about what had surfaced in the conversation.

"So what? My….I mean, our….army is loyal to us, so there is nothing to worry about" the 17yr old male uttered arrogantly.

As Rian exited the apartment with her partner Digimon, she muttered a few words under her breath, quiet enough so Artur would not hear.

"Karma is gonna bite him in the ass one day…."

**(Chapter End)**

**Sorry for late update, been busy. Hopefully more active soon. Still accepting OC's for this fic. The army thing is a bit of a problem, so I will leave that to the OC creators to do. You can create your own army (Which means two OC's allowed).**

**Artur Blaze – Best OC Maker  
Rian Kuriyama – An Anon Fellow**

**Steven Krane (Mentioned) – Titanic X**

**Please leave a kind/constructive review :)**


End file.
